I. Field of the Invention
This invention is in the general field of transmission of documents;
The invention is more particularly related to a unique method and apparatus to transmit and receive substitute documents according to the methods of my previously mentioned U.S. Pat. No. 5,003,405 and presently pending application Ser. No. 07/675,092, now abandoned.
The invention is also related to a unique method and apparatus for copying copyrighted material for use of a person at a location distant from where the copyrighted material exist, without having a duplicate copy or violation of the copyrighted material in existence.
II. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art is believed to be well expressed in my previously mentioned United States Patent and presently pending patent application. The present invention is an improvement over the prior art in providing an automated method and apparatus to achieve the desired results of my previously mentioned United States Patent and presently pending application.